guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matrim
You made a magic user character named after Mat from WoT? That's heresy! =) — HarshLanguage 19:37, 17 January 2007 (CST) : *Looks up Heresy* Ya, I really only made him an elementalist because I know that I'm gonna end up deleting that character out of pure frustration and I am using it to keep the name, probably gonna make an assassin or a ranger when I'm done with the 'Elementalist Spree' =p Matrim 19:43, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::Ah, well carry on then! By the way, I think some text in your necro's box is causing it to resize wrong. Seems to be that hyphenated phrase. — HarshLanguage 19:51, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::: Yes, it does look like it is resizing wrong, but I did the hyphens like that on purpose, I liked the affect it had on the box =p Matrim 20:05, 17 January 2007 (CST) skill progression Hi Matrim, thanks for your help in updating the skill templates. Note that we use the 1..12 skill range in the description, not 1..15 like ANet does. Thank you. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 19:46, 1 February 2007 (CST) Category Tags Remember to remove the category tags on the builds you are archiving, thanks. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:10, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Test I'm testing this crapping signature of mine. Matrim 15:54, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :I like it, tbh. A little late, but better late than never! --Shadowcrest 21:27, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Huh what? Lol, I stole the icon off of Runescape's Homepage, back when I played :shudders:. Glad someone besides me likes it, and I have to admit, its pretty unique. Matrim 21:39, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Happy New Year Everybody who wrote something in my userpage recieved this message Vega Underdark 18:44, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Z0mg, wut? I RECOGNISE THAT PICTURE! Its from RuneScape isnt it? The Squirrel w/ a Crossbow... I used to play it, and I'm pretty sure that using it is Copyright Infragment.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :ORLY? I dislike Jagex enough not to care... but yes it is from Runescape. Matrim 23:34, 11 February 2008 (UTC) MTG group Of course you're welcome to join. Warwick doesn't even know how to play magic and he joined :P Glad to have you. --Shadowcrest 23:58, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v3) Hope you'll come play! It's not starting yet, but I just wanted to let people know ahead of time. --Shadowcrest 20:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :The game has started! --Shadowcrest 19:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Can't you like Move all your character's character's character's title pages to one big happy page where they can dance and sing songs together without getting all mad-like? - [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'A convoluted sage']] 22:49, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Say huh? [[User:Matrim|'Matrim']] 23:10, 16 February 2008 (UTC) thank you Thank you for the welcome, it is well appreciated =] ''Eve'' 23:59, 20 February 2008 (UTC) hi hi 10:10, 23 February 2008 (UTC) your sig the image used in your sig is marked for deletion because it lacks copyright information. Because its part of your sig, its used all over the place and if i delete it, it will leave nasty red links all over the place. Please either provide copyright info or upload a new image over that one that can be copyrighted to you or something. Thanks. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:59, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:16, 2 March 2008 (UTC) gg -- Yellowmama TALK TO MEH!! 22:13, 3 March 2008 (UTC) play mafia moar, you've been absent for 3 days and after tonight you die of inactivity. --Shadowcrest Image:Bloodoftheloser.jpg It looks like this image has become corrupted, I have deleted the image, feel free to upload again. RT | Talk 10:40, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Matrim/"ATTACK ME!" *User:Matrim/Template:"ATTACK ME!" Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 03:27, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:38, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:40, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC)